In The Beginning
by Rubishinju
Summary: This is a story about Rebecca Potter's years at Hogwarts. There she finds love, friends, and some things she might not be ready for, but the question is: can she get through the hectic things to come? Find out! Pleas read....
1. The Hogwarts Express

"James! Take me with you James!" Cried a girl of the age of ten. Rebecca Potter was exceedingly beautiful girl, with pale skin, deep blue eyes, hip-length black hair, and was skinny, but was at the age where she was starting to mature.  
"Next year, Rebecca!" Shouted James. "I'll send you a letter every chance I get," and with that the Hogwart's Express took off and rounded the corner.  
1year later  
The Potters entered Diagon Alley. "Mom, I'm going to find Sirius, Remus, and Peter, okay? I'll probably be in Florean Fortescue's ice cream parlor," said James.  
"All right, James. I'll send Rebecca later," said Bridget Potter. Bridget Potter was tall and beautiful with blonde hair and bright blue eyes; you could tell Rebecca slightly resembled her. Harold Potter was also tall and had jet-black hair and chocolate-brown eyes; James took after his father well. The Potters separated and a couple hours later Rebecca, Bridget, and Harold walked into Florean Fortescue's to find James. "Oh, Harold, our daughter must be so special to get a wand like that."  
"Yes dear, Rebecca, why don't you go sit with James and his little school friends?"  
"Okay Daddy," replied Rebecca. Rebecca weaved her way through the tables to James. "Hey James," exclaimed his little sister.  
"Whoa! James, do you know this girl?" Inquired Sirius. Sirius Black was very handsome, with black hair and brown eyes that were always filled with excitement.  
"Yeah," said James proudly. "She's my little sister, Rebecca, remember? I told you about her at school."  
"Oh yes, I remember," said Remus. Remus Lupin was another friend of James. He had light brown hair and he, too, was handsome.  
"You remember everything," exclaimed Peter. Peter Pettigrew was short, with mousy-brown hair and watery-gray eyes; he was the only one in the group of boys that wasn't good looking.  
"Hi," said Rebecca to the other boys, her eyes twinkling brightly. "You must be Sirius, Remus, and Peter. James talks very highly of you," she informed them, smiling slightly at their look of awe.  
"James, you never told me your sister was gorgeous, mate," whispered Sirius.  
"Do you mind if I sit down?" Asked Rebecca inquisitively.  
"Not at all," replied Remus politely, the others boys, excluding James, were still speechless.  
"So you're Remus, huh? From what I found out from James, it sounds like you're the smartest one here," said Rebecca, laughing at the other boy's indignant faces. "And you're Peter?" She inquired, pointing at the shortest of the four friends. She didn't like him; her senses were tingling, but her brother obviously didn't care. Peter nodded and she came out of her short reverie. "And you must be Sirius," she said mischievously.  
"Yes I am," said Sirius haughtily. "Hey James, do you think-?" Asked Sirius, but he never got to finish, for James interrupted him.  
"No you cannot go out with my sister! Do you honestly think I'd let her go out with anyone her first year?" Exclaimed James. "No, I didn't think so." Meanwhile, Rebecca was blushing furiously, but was batting her eyelashes rather flirtatiously at Sirius. It was an instant connection.  
"Oh James!" Rebecca said suddenly. "Guess what happened at Ollivander's." She didn't wait for an answer. "I just got one of the rarest wands ever made," she explained excitedly. She pulled the wand from its box; it was beautiful. "It's made of draconite, dragon heartstring, and unicorn hair and the wood came from a redwood. Isn't it wonderful!" She finished breathlessly. The four boys looked amazed. "I also used some of my own money to get some extra books. I've just started a book on the fascinating subject of werewolves." At this Remus looked slightly wary. "What's wrong, Remus?" Asked Rebecca. He merely shook his head. "Well, if you want to talk, just let me know." She stood up because she just noticed her parents beckoning to her. "Come on James. Mum and dad are waiting for us. Bye guys," she waved back at them. "See you tomorrow!" And with a final farewell the Potters left the parlor.

"All aboard!" Shouted the conductor of the Hogwart's Express. The excited students scrambled to get on board. Rebecca Potter was one of them. When she got on board, she went to find James and his friends. It wasn't that hard; she found them within minutes.  
"Hey guys!" She said brightly. The boys were all immersed on an intense discussion and only waved distractedly in acknowledgement. Rebecca sat down.  
"So you think this guy is out to get all the Muggle Borns? That's horrible," said Remus.  
"Who?" Asked Rebecca, eager to join the conversation.  
"This guy who used to go by the name of Tom Riddle," explained Sirius. Rebecca suddenly went pale. "What's wrong?" Asked Sirius, concerned. Rebecca didn't answer; she didn't want to. Rebecca had a dark secret; she was the daughter of the man the boys were talking about and who was stirring fear in the hearts of witches and wizard all around the world. After James was born, her parents separated. Her mother fell in love with Tom Riddle and they had an affair. That was when Rebecca was conceived. After that, her biological father went to the Dark Side. When her mother found out, she fled back to Harold and gave birth to Rebecca. James didn't know of that; he only knew that Rebecca's real father wasn't Harold. Rebecca promised him that if something went terribly wrong she would tell him who her father really was.  
"Hey Sirius!" Said a girl halfway through the compartment. She was followed by a girl with red hair and bright-green eyes.  
"Hey Evans!" Said James cheerfully to the girl with red hair. Rebecca looked moderately alarmed at the presence of these new people, she had been thinking deeply. Rebecca now realized two things; one: the train had taken off and two: everyone was laughing at her; the look that had been on her face was priceless. James, fortunately, filled her in. "Rebecca, this is Lily Evans and her friend Kathleen. Lily, this is my annoying little sister," he said, giving Rebecca a knuckle sandwich. The girls exchanged greetings. Lily and Kathleen sat down. Lily looked slightly disgruntled at being there. "So, Sirius, my sister is a great trickster, we could do a prank on the Slytherins with her this year," suggested James.  
"No you won't!" Said Lily furiously. "I won't let you subject your sister to the horrible things you do at school!" Immediately, Rebecca liked this girl. She could just see her and James live happily-ever-after. She definitely had potential. The best way to stop James from doing something was to head him off fast. Lily had it down pact.  
"Okay, okay," said James. "I won't make Rebecca do any pranks, but you're not going to stop me from doing any, Evans." For the first time that day Rebecca noticed Remus. He looked unusually pale and out-of-place. Then, something clicked. Rebecca pulled out her calendar and skimmed it real quick; then, she put it back in her bag.  
"Remus?" Asked Rebecca. " Could I talk to you outside for a minute?"  
"Sure," Remus replied, glad to leave the argument that had just ensued between Lily and James. He followed Rebecca out of the compartment.  
"Remus," she whispered kindly. "I want to ask you a question, but I want you to answer honestly."  
"I shall try," Remus said, confused by Rebecca's words.  
"Okay," she took a deep breath. "Are you a werewolf?" The question shocked Remus; this girl noticed what he was like before a full moon; even James didn't notice; and she asked the question bluntly, like the answer didn't matter. He supposed he better answer truthfully, even though it might forsake a future friendship.  
"Yes," Remus answered, somewhat lamely. "How did you know?"  
"Well, yesterday when I mentioned the subject of werewolves, you looked positively alarmed. And then, only today did I notice you looked really peaky; it's because there's a full moon approaching."  
"It's amazing how you figured if out in almost no time at all!" Remus said, trying to sound like he was happy; he wasn't. People shunned werewolves just because they were different, and Remus didn't want Rebecca to do that. Remus looked into her smoldering blue eyes and was surprised that they looked sad.  
Rebecca had another secret, as much as she wanted to tell someone, she couldn't. Rebecca was a type B metamorphmagus; she could turn into anything. It was the only one of her special gifts, passed on to her from her father that she was proud of; at least, she thought it was from her father. No one else in her family showed any signs of such a talent. Rebecca went back to the situation at hand. The sadness she had felt before engulfed her once more.  
"Was it Fenrir?" She asked so quietly that Remus could hardly hear her.  
"Yes," said Remus. Again he was surprised by the look in her eyes; this time they were full of understanding.  
"Don't worry," Rebecca said, smiling. "I won't tell a soul." And with that Remus headed back to the compartment. It was just the moment Rebecca was waiting for; she seized it and turned into a black tabby cat. Just as Remus reached the door, he turned back, only to see no one was there. Where Rebecca stood moments before, was a black cat with white paws and blue eyes. Remus shook his head and entered the compartment. Lily and James had stopped arguing, though Lily was glaring daggers. Remus sat down and then noticed to his surprise that the cat had followed him. The cat was rubbing against Sirius' leg.  
"Hey there, pretty thing," said Sirius, picking up the cat. He held it up close to his face, close enough to where he could hear it purring. The cat leaned forward and licked him on the nose. "Eeew!" Sirius exclaimed and dropped the cat on the floor. Everyone laughed at him while he rubbed his nose. The cat walked out of the compartment, its head held high, causing a fresh wave of laughter to ensue.  
"Hey guys," said James. "I'm going to look for Rebecca, okay?" He looked slightly worried; he was very protective of his sister. She was always there for him when he needed help and he never had to ask; she would be there. You could say they were attached at the hip. Rebecca almost died at birth, though he only knew that because his parents had told him; that was the one thing that James kept from her. He didn't want to tell her for fear he would ruin her good mood, which she was always in. James' friends nodded in agreement and he left in search of Rebecca.  
Meanwhile, a ways down the hall, Rebecca was chuckling heartily. She had changed back to her normal form. Seeing Sirius thoroughly disgusted was very amusing. Then, Rebecca heard footsteps approaching and whirled around to see who it was. There were two boys smirking at her. One had a dark curtain of greasy black hair and a hooked nose, while the other had pale blonde hair and cold gray eyes. Both of them looked like they had hit the jackpot. "Good day, mon cherie," said the blonde one, kissing her hand. "My name is Lucius Malfoy." Rebecca shivered; both of these boys gave her the creeps.  
"And I'm Serverus Snape," the black haired one said.  
"Good day to you both. I'm Rebecca Potter," replied Rebecca.  
"It is a pleasure to meet you," said Lucius, kissing her hand once more and then holding on to it. "If may say so, you're looking very beautiful."  
"Get your hand off my sister," shouted James, his wand already out. "And you, Snivellus," he said, glaring at Snape. "Stop looking at her or I'll hex you to oblivion." The two boys merely laughed, turned, and stalked away.  
"Oh James, thank you," exclaimed Rebecca. "Those boys gave me the heebie-jeebies." She gave James a big hug and whispered, "I love you, big brother."  
James let go and started back to the compartment. "You coming or what?" James called back. "We're going to be at Hogwart's soon." The both of them changed into their robes and wrestled on their way back to the compartment. Five minutes later, the Hogwart's Express shuddered to a halt in Hogmeade Station.


	2. Hogwarts, Hogwarts Hoggy Warty Hogwarts

Rebecca stepped off the Hogwarts Express; her heart was beating a mile a minute. She was very excited to finally be here at Hogwarts with her brother. There was a huge shadowy figure calling out, "Firs' years, firs' years over here," that she assumed, from what James had told her, was Hagrid. Rebecca started making her way towards the giant, but didn't make it far. Someone placed a strong hand on her shoulder, causing her to jump with fright. She turned around to see none other than Sirius Black smirking at her, but at the stricken look on her face, his smirk quickly faltered.  
"Hey I didn't mean anything by that," Sirius explained hastily. "I didn't know I was going to scare you that bad. Are you okay?" He asked in a gentler tone.  
"Ye-yeah," Rebecca replied shakily. " I just thought you were someone else," she said thinking back to the two boys she met on the train.  
"Who?" Sirius growled, thinking of hexing who ever intimidated her that much as to make her jump with fright.  
"Uh, I think their names were Lucius Malfoy and Serverus Snape," Rebecca answered.  
"What? Listen Rebecca, all I can tell you right now is stay from those creeps; they'll cause trouble. Well, you better get going; it looks like the first years are ready to cross the lake. See you later and good luck." Sirius went over to Rebecca and kissed her on the cheek and then went to find James, Remus, and Peter. Rebecca stood rooted to the spot, touching the place where Sirius had kissed her. The kiss had been so gentle even though it wasn't on the lips. _Great I'm falling in love with my brother's best friend._  
"Las' call for firs' years," boomed Hagrid. Rebecca hurriedly joined the queue of first years getting ready to board the boats.  
Fifteen minutes later, after second years and up had taken their seats in the Great Hall, the first years came in, most looking petrified. James found his sister in the group and to his surprise he saw that she was soaking wet and shivering with cold, though he must say, she looked extremely miffed.  
A stern-looking young witch stopped them at the Head Table, which seated the staff. She took out her wand and flicked it three times. A three-legged stool and a battered old hat appeared out of nowhere and the witch held a roll of parchment in her hands.  
"Now when I call out your name, come forth, place the Sorting Hat on your head, and you will be placed in an appropriate house." The Sorting Hat broke into its usual song and then the sorting began.  
"Beckett, Kate," the Sorting Hat bellowed.  
"HUFFLEPUFF."  
"Bell, Catrina."  
"HUFFLEPUFF."  
"Black, Andromeda."  
"RAVENCLAW."  
"Black, Bellatrix."  
"SLYTHERIN."  
"Black, Narcissa."  
"SLYTHERIN."  
"Blanton, Caitlyn."  
"RAVENCLAW."  
"Blenheim, William."  
"HUFFLEPUFF."  
"Bones, William."  
"RAVENCLAW."  
"Chang, Min."  
"RAVENCLAW."  
"Crabbe, Earl."  
"SLYTHERIN."  
"Dearborn, Caradoc."  
"RAVENCLAW."  
"Delacour, Henri."  
"SLYTHERIN."  
"Doge, Miranda."  
"GRYFFINDOR."  
"Green, Alice."  
"GRYFFINDOR."  
"Goyle, Jamison."  
"SLYTHERIN."  
"Fields, Dylan."  
"GRYFFINDOR."  
"Jones, Hestia."  
"RAVENCLAW."  
"Jordan, David."  
"GRYFFINDOR."  
"Lockhart, Gilderoy."  
"HUFFLEPUFF."  
"Potter, Rebecca."  
"Oh, you're a difficult one, I see. Your heart lies in Gryffindor but a secret part of you yearns to be in Slytherin. Ah, you'd rather be anywhere but Slytherin. Well, if you're sure, better be GRYFFINDOR!"  
Relief spread through Rebecca as she went to join her brother at the Gryffindor table. The sorting carried on as before.  
"Meadowes, Sarah."  
"GRYFFINDOR."  
"Miller, Avocet."  
"HUFFLEPUFF."  
"Miller, Sienna."  
"HUFFLEPUFF."  
"Mim, Joanne."  
"SLYTHERIN."  
"Mulroney, Ronan."  
"HUFFLEPUFF."  
"Natani, Barkha."  
"RAVENCLAW."  
"Owens, Luke."  
"GRYFFINDOR."  
"Parcegi, Catalina."  
"SLYTHERIN."  
"Parcegi, Elizabeth."  
"SLYTHERIN."  
"Parcegi, Nathan."  
"SLYTHERIN."  
"Patil, Prem."  
"RAVENCLAW."  
"Portocalos, Kostos."  
"HUFFLEPUFF."  
"Prewett, Gideon."  
"GRYFFINDOR."  
"Prewett, Fabian."  
"GRYFFINDOR."  
"Shacklebolt, Kingley."  
"RAVENCLAW."  
"Skeeter, Rita."  
"RAVENCLAW."  
"Smith, Eric."  
"HUFFLEPUFF."  
"Tate, Christina."  
"HUFFLEPUFF."  
"Widdershins, Willy."  
"SLYTHERIN."  
"Williams, Rose."  
"GRYFFINDOR."  
"Wood, Dermot."  
"RAVENCLAW."  
Dumbledore stood up as Dermot took his seat at the applauding Ravenclaw table. "I have only two words to say: tuck in." Food magically appeared on all the tables. Everyone loaded his or her plate with scrumptious-looking food, everyone, that is, except Rebecca. Rebecca was still seething, but from what, nobody knew.  
"Rebecca, you're wet," said Peter.  
"Aren't you observant?" Rebecca said, her voice dripping with disdain.  
"That wasn't what Peter meant," said Remus calmly, "what he meant was, 'Why are you wet?' I'm sure we're all wondering why."  
"Fine, I'll tell you. You're sister," she said mostly to James, "caused all the men to get weak in the knees."  
"What's that got to do with anything?" Asked Peter.  
"What I mean is I had to sit with Hagrid because all the boys were fighting to sit with me."  
"That still doesn't explain why you're wet," said Peter.  
"What that means," she said, as if explaining to a three-year old, "is because Hagrid is so big, I had to sit on the stern of the boat. I lost my balance and fell in the lake."  
"You fe-fell in the, the what?" Spluttered James. He immediately started fussing about Rebecca like her mother did when she got sick. "You have to go to Madame Pomfrey. What if you get pneumonia? You could die like you almost did when you were three!"  
"What did you say?" Asked Rebecca.  
"That you should go get checked out."  
"No, the part about me dying."  
"Oh."  
"Is that what you're worried about James, that I'm going to die?" James nodded sullenly. "James I don't plan on going anywhere, not for a long time. Why didn't you say anything, though?"  
"You were always so happy, I didn't want to upset you."  
"James, haven't you heard the expression, 'What doesn't kill you makes you stronger'? Because- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! There's a head on my plate!" Rebecca exclaimed.  
"Hello," said the head. Rebecca fell out of her chair, causing the Gryffindors to burst out laughing.  
"Rebecca, this is Nearly Headless Nick. He's the Gryffindor ghost," said Sirius. "Come on guys; let's go to the common room. I found out the password from a prefect." Rebecca followed the four boys from the Great Hall.  
"Hey James, because I was sick when I was three, does that explain why I'm so skinny? Or was?" Asked Rebecca, muttering that last part to herself. Rebecca looked down at her body; she figured that it was the curves that she was developing was what drove the boys mad.  
"Yeah," said James. "You had gastric empting; you couldn't eat and it really took a toll on your health. It also explains why you don't eat a lot. Well, here we are. Home, sweet, home. Now Sirius, what's the password?" They were in front of a large painting of a fat lady in a pink dress somewhere on the upper floors.  
"Oh, right. It's, uh, let me think, oh yeah, it's Crumpled-Horn Snorcack."  
"Right you are," said the Fat Lady as she opened on her hinges. The five of them walked in the common room and settled down on several couches in front of the fire that was crackling merrily.  
"Hey why don't we play that Muggle game Truth or Dare that Lily taught us last year?" Suggested Sirius.  
"Yeah, let's," said Peter excitedly.  
"All right, I'll start. Rebecca, Truth or Dare?" Asked Sirius.  
"Truth."  
"Okay, how did you like that kiss?"  
"Kiss! What kiss? Rebecca what happened?" Exclaimed James.  
"Nothing James," said Rebecca, blushing. "He just kissed me on the cheek. Okay, now that we've settled the matter, Remus, Truth or Dare?"  
"Truth," Remus replied.  
"All right, um, would you let me help you?" Asked Rebecca, thinking of Remus being a werewolf. She knew he would know what she was talking about.  
"Help? What does he need help with?" Asked Sirius.  
"None of your business!" Snapped Rebecca. "Now, what were you going to say Remus?"  
"The answer, Rebecca, is no. I don't want you to get hurt. I guess it's my turn now. James, Truth or Dare?"  
"Dare."  
"Oh, Remus, I've got a good one!" Said Rebecca with enthusiasm. She went over to Remus and whispered something in his ear.  
"That is a good one but probably something our James would be able to do. James, I want you to moon the next person to walk in the common room."  
"It's a done deal," said James. He got up and prepared himself for the next incomer.  
"All right, there's someone coming right now. Now, go!" Shouted Sirius. James dropped his pants and drawers showing his bum to none other than Lily. The rest of the group roared with laughter as James shook his ass in Lily's face. Lily looked as if she was about to puke and ran to her dormitory.  
"Why didn't you say anything?" Asked James, outraged. He had developed a major crush on Lily last year and hadn't gotten over it.  
"Because it was too damn funny," said Rebecca, clutching her sides. "I'm going to bed guys. See you tomorrow." Rebecca went up the steps to the girl's dormitories. She didn't get very far because Lily stopped her.  
"Can I talk to you?" Asked Lily.  
"You already are," said Rebecca humorously.  
"Do you think we could be friends? I don't mean to sound desperate, but I don't really have any and you seem to be very friendly."  
"Lily, I'd love to be your friend. To tell you the truth, even though I'm friendly, I don't have many friends either. If you want we can get to know each other right now; I'm not that tired, surprisingly."  
"That would be cool, come on, I'll take you to my dormitory." For the rest of the night the girls talked like they had never talked before. Lily even confessed that she had a crush on James. As the night wore on, the day's events finally caught up with Rebecca and she fell asleep in the second year dormitory.


End file.
